Misused and Abused
by Alex Lilly Potter
Summary: Harry is being abused, Ginny has a connection, and Sirius is free. Watch as they grow up knowing their magical history, and powers. Starts when Harry is 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Insane**

Harry sat in his cupboard, with his bloodied knees pulled up to his chest. Just five minutes ago his uncle Vernon had beat him for being alive, again. This usually happened every other day.

Harry's uncle, a large, beefy man with hardly any neck, had light brown hair and watery blue eyes. The rest of what Harry knew about him was that he worked for a company called Grunnings and has dinner parties every other night.

Harry also had an aunt and a cousin. His aunt Petunia had short blond hair and the neck of a giraffe. Every Sunday she went shopping for cocktail dresses.

His cousin Dudley took after his Dad in the body build and eyes, but he had his mothers hair color. His aunt said Dudley looked like a baby doll, but Harry thought he looked like a fat hag in a wig.

"Freak!" He could hear his aunt's voice coming from the kitchen. He knew that he should get up and answer her, but his bruises hurt too much.

**Murderer**

"What do you mean I can't have my godson!" Sirius said, seething in anger. How dare he!

Sirius's grey eyes flashed dangerously. Normally Sirius had kind grey eyes and neat, black, shoulder-length hair, but now his eyes were crazy and his hair in a mess. No one would believe this, but just last year he was in the wizarding prison called Azkaban. He had been in prison because he had been accused of murder. Fortunately his best friend, Remus Lupin, had found the real culprit.

An old man stood in front of him as calmer as could be with his blue eyes twinkling through his half-moon glasses and his white beard tucked into his belt.

"Sirius," the old man said, "you have to understand that this is for his safety."

Suddenly one of Dumbledore's knick-knacks went off. Immediately both men were on their feet.

"What does that mean?" Sirius asked.

The old man shook his head. "No time to explain. Follow me!"

Startled, Sirius grabbed his wand.

"Sirius, quickly, the wards." Dumbledore ran towards his fireplace, grabbing some green powder from a flower pot.

"Arabella Figg, Number 7 Privet Drive!" Dumbledore shouted, throwing the powder into the flames and then stepping into the now green flames.

Sirius repeated the action, not exactly sure what was happening.

**Seventh**

Ginny Weasley woke up from her afternoon nap, not sure what was happening, but with a bad feeling in her stomach. She looked around her room, taking in her atmosphere. The walls were a soft pink, her closet was open to reveal all her clothes and toys, and the bed on which she was sitting had blue sheets and bronze colored pillows.

As she got up and walked toward the bathroom, some steps creaked. Finally she reached the bathroom, her bare feet touching the cold, tiled floor. Slowly she creeped to the mirror to look at her reflection. Her waist-length red hair was a mess, and her freckles littered her face. Her brown eyes looked tired, even though she felt wide awake.

She heard footsteps and turned around. Thankfully it was her mother.

Her mum's name was Molly Weasley, and she used to be a healer at St. Mungo's. Her mother was a plump woman, with frizzy red hair and kind brown eyes, but if she is angered she can become quite terrifying.

"Ginny, you're supposed to be in bed," her mum tells her. Ginny looked down, her hair falling in her face.

"Sorry, mum. I just feel a little sick," she heard herself say. Her stomach really did hurt.

Her mother frowned and put the back of her hand to Ginny's forehead. Ginny felt the cool hand and sighed in relief.

"All the more reason for you to be in bed." Her mum takes Ginny's hand and leads her to the kitchen.

**Insane**

Uncle Vernon, red-faced and drunk, opened the door to Harry's cupboard. Uh-oh, Harry thought, wrapping his arms around himself.

"You know what, brat? You've been a burden on my family for far too long. It's time to get rid of you," Vernon said, slurring his words a little.

Harry whimpered, staring wide-eyed at his drunk uncle, his raven black hair falling into his face. He was too scared to move, to scared to call for help. He felt his small body being pulled out of his cupboard. Closing his eyes, he felt his mass being pulled up the stairs. Clunk, Clunk, Clunk...

Water was running in the tub, steaming water that could give someone third-degree burns. His eyes snapped open with the realisation that his uncle was going to put Harry's head in the water. His uncle was going to drown him.

Harry was thrown to the floor. Vernon grabbed some pills from the cabinet.

"Open wide, freak!" his uncle said, forcing his mouth open and putting the pills into his mouth. He felt the pills go down his throat, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Suddenly he felt his throat closing; he was choking!

He tried to stand up, but Vernon pushed him down. He felt a blow to his head, then to his stomach, then to many other places.

In one swift movement Vernon yanked Harry's hair and threw him into the tub. Fat hands held him down. Two minutes later he knew no more.

**Murderer**

Sirius appeared in another fireplace. Stepping out of the green fire, he brushed the soot off his pants. He followed Dumbledore to the Dursleys' house. Sirius crinkled his nose in distaste. Every single house in the neighborhood looked the same. Dumbledore knocked on the door, they waited a few minutes, and then a woman answered the door.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, looking strangely familiar.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I'm here to see Harry Potter," Dumbledore stated. Sirius's eyes widened. They were going to see his godson.

The woman's eyes got bigger. Wait, he thought, she couldn't be... Dumbledore can't be that stupid.

"Sorry, there is no Harry Potter living at this address," She said stiffly, but he could tell she was lying.

"Are you Petunia Dursley?" Sirius asked. Harry can't live here, he thought, Petunia hated Lily.

"Yes, and why do you need to know?" Her nose was scrunched up in disgust.

Sirius felt angry at Dumbledore. He had said Harry would be safe.

"Mrs. Dursley, five years ago I put Harry Potter in your care," Dumbledore said calmly.

She froze in the doorway, legs shaking. Dumbledore took that time to brush past her and go into the house, with Sirius following after him.

**Seventh**

Ginny sat on a stool in the Weasleys' kitchen, waiting for her mother to give her a potion. Sitting on the stool, her legs started hurting, and then her back felt like she was being pulled up the stairs.

With her back arching, she screamed. Her mum ran back into the kitchen to see what was happening. Ginny put her hands to her throat. She couldn't breathe. Her head hurt so much, and then, with an imaginary punch to the belly, she fell off the stool, sobbing.

It felt like someone was pulling her hair, then it felt like she was drowning, and then her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Murderer

Sirius stood in the doorway, too shocked to move. His godson was being held down by an obese man. Dumbledore pushed past him, running towards Harry.

"Harry!" Dumbledore cried out. "I'm so sorry!"

The fat muggle turned around, looking startled. "Sirssssss, this issss not what you think it iss," the muggle slurred.

Sirius found the courage to say, "Well, it looks like you are trying to drown him."

"Noooo, I'm giving him a bath," The muggle lied.

Reaching for his wand, Sirius muttered, "Stupefy," and the muggle slumped to the ground.

Moving the muggle from the bath tub, Sirius kneeled before the prone little boy, looking at him. His raven hair was wet. Picking up the small figure he felt a pulse, and, sighing in relief, he said, "Dumbledore, I am going to take care of my godson. You will hear from me when he is better." With that Sirius Black left.

End Chapter

**Hi Guys, Alex here! Now I know what you all are thinking. Why do you have another story? The answer is... I was bored! Hope you all like it! Hopefully I will update once a month.**

**Alex,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Murderer**

It had been one week since he had brought his godson into his home, one dreadful week. Harry's condition had not changed. His little pup had trouble breathing. Although hesitant to leave Harry, he walked down a flight of stairs, went into kitchen, and began to prepare a sandwich.

Sirius heard a pop!, and then his wrinkly, old house-elf, Kreacher, was standing in front of him, saying, "Mistress would be ashamed of what is in her noble house. Never in a million years would she let a blood-traitor in her house." The house-elf trailed off, muttering nasty things under his breath.

"Kreacher, please stop muttering." The house-elf ignored his request. "Kreacher, what do you want?"

"I want you to leave Mistress's noble house," Kreacher boldly stated.

"How about you leave instead?" Sirius countered.

Kreacher's face turned into one of shock, his hands went around his neck, and he said, "No, don't make me leave here. Don't give me clothes."

He could almost laugh. The house-elf that had been abusing him for years was at the mercy of his will. "Hmm, I don't know… A different house-elf would be nice."

Kreacher knelt on his old knees. "I'll do anything to stay at my Mistress's house."

Sirius looked in amusement at the vulnerable figure. "I'll let you stay here, if you clean this house from top to bottom. Keep my mother's stuff if you want. You can even have your own room."

"Really?" The house-elf's ears perked up. "I can stay and keep the stuff?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes, and I will pay you if you prepare the meals."

Kreacher nodded eagerly. "I will agree to these conditions, if I can have a helper."

"Done. Do you want me choose the house-elf, or would you like to choose?"

"You can choose the new house-elf, Master." Sirius was shocked. Kreacher was calling him Master. Maybe he should have started treating him nicely earlier.

Looking the house-elf in the eyes, he said, "You can start cleaning the house tomorrow, but right now I want a ham and cheese sandwich."

**Insane**

He was sitting on an ebony bench next to a red-headed girl. They had been this way for a long time.

Finally the girl spoke, "What is your name?" Her voice was soft.

"My name is Harry. Yours?" Harry flinched at the sound of his voice. It sounded hoarse, like he had not spoken in forever.

"Ginevra Weasley," She said, sticking out her tongue, "but most people call me Ginny."

Harry looked around for the hundredth time. The sun and the moon were next to each other, neither rising nor setting. Next to the bench there was a tree. It hung over them like a willow, only the leaves were a dark blue.

Suddenly a lake appeared in front of him. The water was a dark shade of green, and in the lake were bits of seaweed, but they looked a little funny.

"Do you know how to swim?" Ginny nodded but looked at the water in distaste.

"Harry, I don't think we should swim in that."

"Why not?" He was confused. The water looked okay apart from its being green, but that probably didn't mean anything since Dudley had coloured baths all the time.

Standing up Harry wobbled a bit, his legs felt like jelly, and his vision was cloudy.

**Seventh**

Ginny watched as Harry struggled to stand up. She would help him, but she had tried standing up earlier. Her legs had collapsed, and her head had spun. The boy didn't help her either; he just stared at the Sun and the Moon. But maybe Harry was in shock, since this world was so different than the one he came from.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

He opened his mouth and croaked, "No…"

She ignored the pains in her stomach as she stood up.

Then all of a sudden the lake expanded, engulfing half of the bench, as well as Harry.

Without thinking, she grabbed for his hand, but she was too late.

**Murderer**

Sirius was in the living room, eating his sandwich and watching the fireplace. The orangish-red flames flickered every so often.

Suddenly the flames turned green, and a red-haired woman stepped out, holding a small child.

"Molly?" he asked. What was she doing here?

"Sirius, help." Her voice was desperate.

The child she was holding looked lifeless. "What's wrong?"

She was on the verge of tears. "Ginny hasn't woken up in a week. The Healers say she might not live."

"Take her upstairs. I will be up there in a minute." His voice was firm. Molly nodded.

He watched her carry the small figure upstairs. Then he called for Kreacher.

"Kreacher!" The house-elf appeared in front of him.

"Yes, Master?"

"Go prepare a bed upstairs in Harry's room, and make some chamomile tea."

"Yes, Master." And with that, Kreacher popped away.

Sirius walked to the kitchen. Next to the door was a hook holding an empty bag. He grabbed the bag and walked over to the refrigerator.

**Insane**

The lake was swallowing him whole. He thrashed about, trying to get free from its hold. It pulled him under. Weird seaweed bits were tugging at his ankles.

"Help!" Harry screamed, but all that came out was bubbles.

He saw red hair mix with the green water. Ginny was there, a load of bubbles coming out of her mouth. He reached for her hand again, but he missed.

The seaweed was tugging him into an underwater cavern. Light was all around, yet it was dark. A voice whispered into his ear, "Go back or go forward. It is your choice." He turned around in an attempt to find the speaker, but no one was there.

Ginny was next to him now, she took his hand in hers and said, "Don't listen to the voice, Harry. In all myths it kills the hero."

"What?" He expected bubbles to fly out of his mouth.

"In 'Ivesory and the Hag', the hero was dragged into a pool and a voice whispered in his ear, 'go back or stay, it is your choice.' "

"It didn't say that."

**End Chapter**

**Hey, Alex here! DO NOT LOOK UP *Ivesory and the Hag.* I made it up! Okay? Okay. Next Chapter will be delayed because we will be focusing on our story *Bonds of Memories.* So next update will be in mid April or so.**

_**Hey, Erin here. Leave a review on what you would like to happen next! And say thanks yo our lovely beta** _AfterArawn.

**Alex, _and Erin, __Signing out!_**


End file.
